winter Phoenix and the sun
by Fai'swingedchronicles
Summary: A single order that needed to be carried out by the Winter Phoenix's sun. If only the order hadn't involved the Phoenix. After it's complete the warrior must find a way to save his world and his remaining friends.


_Okay okay I'll redo and update the two stories I have in a few weeks…after all no one really reads them so it's fine right? Ummm I swear I DO reread these stuff but well…for some reason no matter what my grammar still sucks EVEN WITH SPELL CHECK…I need a beta or something but don't know how! I know this is annoying but please review so that I know if I should continue it…not sure if this should or shouldn't be yaoi so your reviews will help me decide._

* * *

Wide, blue eyes stared up at the man in front of him. His beautiful cerulean eyes were rimmed with tears. They blurred his vision but he didn't want to blink. He didn't want to miss a second of the others face. It would be the last time he saw him, after all. No, he didn't want to miss him at all…but then that wasn't right…he'd see him in hell. His throat prickled uncomfortably because of the sword pressed against it. He gulped and tried to draw in more oxygen. This lead to the sword cutting deeper into his throat.

The man before him looked petrified, as he well should be. On his knees, stained with blood, clothes ripped yet not torn from his figure; all of it showed the traces of the battle that was held only moments ago and now all that was left was to finish it. The man's gloved hand tightened around his blades handle. He truly hated those gloves and to wear them now seemed like an insult to him but it was cold outside and he had had no choice. After all, he didn't want his fingers falling off before he finished. That would have been an even bigger insult to the blonde. The guy started fidgeting which caused the blade to draw blood from his slender throat.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. No thoughts running through their heads, just feelings through their hearts. Their bodies showing the strain of their rampant emotions. The man's mask cracked. His shield fell. His sword was useless to stop his defeat…and the others saw this. The other was finally able to blink. He did so slowly, his mouth forming a small smile. It didn't really look like one though and his eyes seemed to express it more than his mouth but it was still there because of what the red eyed man had showed him. He didn't have to say the words to know what he meant. He got it and he exhaled slowly

'_Do it.'_ The breathing dead man though.

'_Yes, before I change my mind…' _The demon in front of him thought back.

They didn't need words to communicate these thoughts because they could easily read each other well. The blade slew the winter phoenix and then it fell, only this time it wouldn't rise from its ashes. Blood splattered across the floor, the slain's face shadowed by his thick bangs, and head was nearly decapitated. It had been quick, painless, fast but it hadn't been easy. The winter phoenix's death had taken a toll on the fiery one before him. To see his friend slain by his one hand…it's was despicable to him. Yet, it had been an order and it had to be obeyed. With that the man closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword. His last link to the world gone the man's soul rose up into the heavens and faded away. The burly one didn't notice this of course because he didn't have such power. His younger female companion would've noticed such at thing for sure, but well…

"I will avenge you with these hands…I promise." And with that a journey started that would span across the decades, across time, and across space. To find the one that had issued the order originally, to his princess. The order to kill the mage who had the most magic ever to be found in this dimension and the next and all of those around it. A mage, who as far as Kurogane was concerned, had been far too innocent to be the victim of such a brutal murder. Yes he would be avenged… in the mean time he'd have to make preparations for such a trip. One that would involve more then what he carried now… much more. He mounted his steed, Mokona, (name courtesy of the now dead magician) and went on his way.


End file.
